


Vampire Movies, And Everything Wrong With Them

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Iris, M/M, Mentions of Len drinking blood from a glass, Multi, Polyamory, Vampire Len, Vampire Mick, Vampires, barry is still the flash, established poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “What’s with that face, Mick?”Mick turns to look over Iris’s head at Barry, snuggled up up to Len on the other end of the couch. “Thisshit.” Mick tilted his chin up to point at the movie they were currently watching. “It’s garbage.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Iris West
Kudos: 11





	Vampire Movies, And Everything Wrong With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

Mick couldn’t help it as his lips curled up into a sneer as he shifted slightly on the couch, causing Iris to fall more into him.

“What’s with that face, Mick?”

Mick turns to look over Iris’s head at Barry, snuggled up up to Len on the other end of the couch. “This _shit_.” Mick tilted his chin up to point at the movie they were currently watching. “It’s garbage.”

Len snorts as he lifted his glass of blood up to take a sip, though he didn’t add a comment, which clued Iris and Barry into the fact he agreed with his husband.

“Seriously.” Iris cut in as she moved up to her knees, her feet resting on Barry’s thigh as she placed one hand on Mick’s shoulder to help keep her balanced, while using the other to gesture towards the large TV screen Mick had insisted installing in Barry and Iris’ apartment when they’d become official. “What is the problem?”

“You realize, Flower.” Mick started as he moved to wrap one hand light around her hip. “That literally everything ‘bout these ‘ _ vampires _ ’ is wrong, right?”

“It is?” Barry’s voice was heavy with his confusion and curiosity.

“ _ It is _ , Scarlet,” Len cuts in smoothly, before draining his glass. “Have either of you  _ ever _ seen either of  _ us _ do the things you see in these ridiculous movies?” He slipped into his Cold drawl as he spoke, running his figures through Barry’s hair.

Neither Iris nor Barry said anything, brows furrowing in thought as they pressed their lips together in concentration. They sat like that for a long few moments as the movie was still playing on in the background.

“Well.” Iris starts but trails off to bite at her bottom lip.

“Not exactly,” Barry continues on for his wife. “But we just, oh.” Barry cut himself off, lips tugging into a bashful smile. He zipped from Len’s side to straddle Mick’s legs, though he accidentally sent Iris tumbling back. Len moves quickly over to keep Iris from falling off the couch by tugging her into his lap.

“Barry,” Iris cries out, her voice caught somewhere between being stern and a giggle that was fighting to escape.

“Sorry,” Barry ducks down, face flushing as he moves to press it against Mick’s neck.

Chuckling, Mick used the hand that had been holding onto Iris to wrap around Barry’s waist. “Doll.” He moved to press a kiss to the crown of Barry’s head and sat back to wait until they once again settled back into the couch.

“We should marathon vampire movies soon,” Iris decides after everyone settles back down, curling up and comfortable again. “So you two can compare reality to what people came up with before the Supernatural came out into the open.”

Len let out a low hum as he gently twirled a lock of Iris’s hair around his finger, “We could do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
